


The Playroom

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Caring for The Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playing, Shy!Doctor, plush ood doll, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: The Doctor has a playroom.
Series: Caring for The Doctor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Playroom

"So what do ya wanna do today?" Ryan asked The Doctor after breakfast. 

“Don’t know,” she said quickly, and looked away. It was odd seeing her so shy, she had always seemed larger than life, especially when she was putting clues together or monologuing just for the sake of it .

"Don't be shy Doc, we won’t judge you.” Graham asked. 

She gazed up and whispered, "I have a playroom that we can go to."

"Is that where you go when you feel like this?" Yasmin asked.

The Doctor shook her head. "I couldn’t risk it."

"So what did ya do?" Ryan asked.

"Jus stayed in my room til I was normal."

Ryan, Yasmin, and Graham looked at one another, and through expression alone they all knew they had the same image in their minds. An image of The Doctor curled up in her bed crying, too scared to leave her room because she thought this would be the thing to make them leave her. None of them wanted to think of how many times that had happened since they had begun traveling with her. They nodded at one another, that scene wouldn't be reality again as long as they had anything to do with it.

"So about this playroom..." Graham said brightly aiming to distract her.

"You want to see it!?" she asked vibrating like a puppy eager to go outside. 

"Course we do," Ryan answered, and the others nodded. 

"Let's go!" she said, hopping up, and dashing from the kitchen, as usual, they followed her lead.

The Doctor alternated between skipping down the halls, and walking backwards to make sure that they were still following her, and she finally stopped at a door that was light blue.

She raised a hand to open it, and then hesitated.

"Something wrong Doc?" Graham asked.

"Haven't been here since I changed," she admitted, removing her hand from the handle. “What if it’s too different?” 

None of them knew how to reassure her, but, suddenly there was a hum, and the door opened by itself. The Doctor walked inside and then laughed. "Thank you old girl," she said softly. 

The room was perfect, the floor was super soft, like walking on a cloud, a swing set and tube slide was in one corner, a shelf with books and puzzles in another, a dark blue toy box sat in the middle of the room. She plopped down, and opened it. Inside was stuffed toys, a few dolls, and remote control cars and trains.

She pulled a plush ood from the box, and hugged it to herself.

"You alright Doc?" Graham asked.

"Mmmhmmm. I should have known it would be perfect. This is the room she takes her time with cause she knows how much I need it."

"You seem sad," Yasmin noticed.

"Sometimes she knows me better than I do. I don't really know what to do right now.” 

"Well let me help with that," Ryan said. "Race ya to the slide." 

The Doctor smiled, and put the ood down next to the toy box, then she stood up. "Ready, s-"

"Go!" Ryan called and ran towards the slide 

"No fair!" she laughed chasing after him.

Yasmin grinned, then dashed after the two of them, that slide did look pretty cool after all.

Graham was too old to be rushing up and down a slide with them, and settled himself on one of the swings. He was preparing to start swinging when the swing started moving on its own. 

He had just gotten over the shock of the swing, and why did it feel like the ship was having a laugh at his expense?, when Ryan, who had gone down the slide at least a minute ago, reached the end of it.

"Whoa," Ryan gasped with a huge smile on his face.

The Doctor emerged seconds later. "Bigger on the inside!" she said with a laugh. "Wanna go again?" Ryan just laughed and grabbed her hand. 

“Wait for me!” Yasmin calls as she finally makes it out of the slide.

Graham watched them all go down again, and got off the swing. So what if he was the oldest human here, he was certainly young at heart, and that thought in mind, he headed for the slide.

~

An hour later, the four of them lay panting on the floor. They had run around laughing like loons for most of it, and judging from the hum in the air, the TARDIS was having a good laugh at them herself. 

"Would you like me to read to you?" Yasmin asked, once she had caught her breath.

The Doctor nodded like a bobblehead in a windstorm. The four of them went over to the library, Ryan laid down on his stomach, Graham pulled a chair over to sit in, and The Doctor sat next to him on the floor.

That left Yasmin to pick out the book. She looked through them, and not spotting any Earth classics, she chose one with a blond girl on the cover. 

She paused, the book was rather small, and it would be a little awkward for her to have to keep turning the book so that the others could see the pictures. 

She was just about to sit with her back to them so that she could hold the book up while they read, when The Doctor said, "don't worry bout the pictures, the cover changes as you read the story."

"Well that's clever," Graham commented.

"Once upon a time," Yasmin started once she had sat down.

"Off to a great start yeah?" Ryan chimed in.

Graham held a finger to his lips.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but wisely kept his mouth shut, especially when Yasmin glared at him.

"There was a little girl," Yasmin continued. "Her father loved her dearly, and they lived very happily together. 

"One day her grandmother told her father, 'Jodie needs a mother, she has gone far too long without one.' and so he decided to find a woman to marry so that his daughter could have a mother in her life.

"Viola and her two daughters soon came to live with Jodie and her father, but they were not the loving people-"

"Yaz," Ryan called softly.

She looked up, ready to be annoyed at the interruption, but he pointed over at Graham and The Doctor. The Doctor was leaning against Graham's leg, with her head pillowed on his thigh.

"All that running around, and worrying from earlier, seems to have tired her out," Graham whispered.

"She looks really young like this," Yasmin said.

"Yeah, I think it's cause ya can't see her eyes," Ryan said.

“What are we going to do?” Graham asked them, “she won’t be comfortable like this for too long.” 

A closet, that the three humans were pretty sure wasn’t there earlier, opened, and Ryan, and Yasmin went to see what was inside. There was plenty of blankets, and some pillows.

“Fancy a slumber party?” Yasmin asked grabbing a purple blanket with golden swirls.

“Sounds good to me,” Ryan said, grabbing some of the pillows.

Together, they made a pallet on the floor, and got The Doctor settled, then covered her with another blanket. They proceeded to lay out more bedding, and on the last trip, Ryan grabbed the weird octopus looking plush doll that The Doctor had pulled out of the toy box when they had arrived. 

Soon, The Doctor was snuggled with her toy, and surrounded by her friends. The TARDIS dimmed the lights, and put the temperature down a few degrees not wanting any of them to become overheated with all the blankets they were using. She would watch over them as they rested because anyone who cared for her thief as they did, was quite precious to her.


End file.
